<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threesome plan, without you. by herilaveur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420325">Threesome plan, without you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur'>herilaveur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lucas ends up accepting the threesome that Samuel, his boyfriend, proposes to him, that he finds himself in a club looking for a guy to form this trio...and that he meets Eliott?</p><p>** an AU where Eliott and Lucas don't meet in high school but in a nightclub**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hanging out on Youtube, and I discovered this video: https://youtu.be/zSWvuS9P7FU</p><p>and I loved it so much! (even if I would have liked to see more of Elu) : I love skamverses so much...Honestly, just seeing Jens move on his ass is worth watching the video.🥵 and see Isak watching Even cross the courtyard too..🥵.🥵</p><p>Anyway, I started writing about Lucas and Eliott meeting each other on this music...and then I deviated on this story of a threesome...and here we are! </p><p>so I hope you're going to like it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I don't know if I really want to do this, Sam''</p><p>Samuel pushes back his black hair from his forehead, shoots Lucas with his black eyes and Lucas immediately regrets having spoken.</p><p>''Come on Lu, it's just sex. Be funny for once."</p><p>Lucas sighs as his boyfriend gently strokes his shoulders and watches the video again. It was Samuel who wanted to show him what they could do by opening his favorite porn site, even though he knows Lucas doesn't like it. It's too brutal. In any case, the movies Samuel chooses are always brutal. </p><p>Tonight, while Lucas just wanted to spend a quiet Friday night with his boyfriend, like with a movie and hugs under the blanket, he knew it wouldn't be like that as soon as he walked through the door of Samuel's apartment. He's been living there practically since school started, two week ago, and he's been with Sam for almost 7 months now. And yet, sometimes he wonders if they really have anything in common apart from their shared passion for music.</p><p>He hadn't even taken off his jacket yet, he could already hear the porn movie coming from the living room and Samuel greeted him half-naked with a huge smile. But Lucas was not in the mood. Sam would say that he is never in the mood. Lucas can't even contradict him. It's not that he doesn't like sex, he just prefers hugs. Or maybe it's that every time he fucks with Sam, he's missing hugs. Every time, he realizes that it's fucking, so Lucas wants loving. So in order not to be disappointed by this lack of tenderness, he postpones the moment when they are both naked, concentrating on everything else they share. It doesn't matter if they don't have a kisses on the neck or reassuring caresses as long as they like to laugh, talk or play together, right?</p><p>''What if we found a guy to come and have fun with us?''</p><p>That's how Lucas finds himself one Friday night watching a video of a trio having a blowjob, with Samuel, all excited next to him.</p><p>"You see, without penetration, it's not a big deal. But I'm sure you'd like it. Come on Lu, please. I'm a little tired of''</p><p>"Okay. Okay. Anyone in particular you want to ask?"</p><p>Lucas regrets his question as soon as he asks it but fortunately Sam shakes his head. If he had picked someone right away, Lucas would have felt really bad.</p><p>''No. Come on, let's go to the club, and we'll see. Tonight, we're going on a manhunt. Oh, we're going to have a great time."</p><p>Lucas sighs and puts on his jacket under the jaded look of Sam who leaves to change his clothes, does his hair and puts on makeup. So, Lucas waits for him for more than half an hour, while taking advantage to send messages to Yann. Yann who asks him what he's doing tonight and Lucas lies to his best friend because he's too ashamed to tell the truth.</p><p>''Come on, grouchy, let's go. And smiles. Be cute please."</p><p>Lucas smiles even though he hates that Sam calls him that, and they leave for the club hand in hand. That's one thing Lucas loves: walking hand in hand. It's so intimate but so strong at the same time. So tonight, he's happy to have Samuel take his hand because he knows that Sam doesn't really like it.</p><p>Sam pulls him to the dance floor and starts looking at the guys around them but after a few dances, Lucas finds himself too sober for that.</p><p>''I'm going to the bar. Do you want anything?"</p><p>Sam nods his head and surprisingly moves along with Lucas to the bar where he orders a series of tequila and vodka shoots.</p><p>"I leave the choice to you, Lu. I know you're not as in for it as I am, so you choose, okay?''</p><p>Lucas smiles and watches the crowd of guys dancing, trying to find the guy he saw when they arrived. Not that he has a chance with him, not that he really wants to do that anyway. The guy is brown-haired, hair all over his head. He dances shirtless, revealing a tattoo and a nipple piecing, and above all he has a beautiful smile.</p><p>And suddenly, Lucas sees him dancing with two guys. One of them leans over to tell him something and he starts laughing. He raises his hand and Lucas sees a tattoo on his forearm but he is too far from knowing what it is. He can't look at anything else but this sweet face, his bare chest and his pants with holes in the knees that make his ass look beautiful.</p><p>"Lucas?"</p><p>Lucas is startled when he turns around, knowing this voice very well.</p><p>"Idriss?"</p><p>Idriss takes a big smile and hugs him. Lucas doesn't miss Sam's smile and immediately shakes his head.</p><p>''What are you doing there? I didn't think I'd ever see you here."</p><p>"I'm accompanying a friend." Idriss laughs.</p><p>"Yeah." Sam laughs. "We have all accompanied a friend to a gay club."</p><p>Idriss gives him a black look before shaking his head.</p><p>''Except that the true. My friend is going through a bad breakup and he wanted to come here, but I'm looking out for him. But no, I'm still 100% straight, sorry Lulu."</p><p>The guy that Lucas spotted earlier joins them and puts his arm around Idriss' shoulders, taking an even bigger smile when he looks at Lucas.</p><p>''We were talking about you.'' laughs Idriss ''Lucas, is Eliott. Eliott, is Lucas, a high school friend of Imane, and...''</p><p>Lucas remains speechless, getting lost in the blue, green or gray eyes that look at him. He tries to guess the color but he feels an elbow stroke crushing his ribs and then Sam's arm weighing on his shoulders.</p><p>''Samuel, Lucas' boyfriend. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Lucas feels his cheeks turn slightly red when he realizes that Samuel was waiting for him to introduce him, but Eliott, who doesn't take his eyes off him, doesn't help him think properly. So he violent himself and looks down to Eliott's forearm to look at his tattoo. It's a raccoon looking at something, smiling, but there's nothing else on his arm, as if the tattoo is not really finished.</p><p>''You dance, Lucas?''</p><p>Lucas is startled and looks again at the eyes of an indefinable color. He is about to say yes when Idriss pulls Eliott back.</p><p>''He is taken, Eliott, he just said it. Sorry, he's drunk."</p><p>''I didn't drink!'' Eliott gets angry and pushes Idriss back.</p><p>"Lucas can dance, no problem."</p><p>Samuel says it in a way that Lucas does not like. Lucas takes his arm off his shoulders and looks at him frowning before taking Eliott's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. Eliott jerks his arm and Lucas turns around, almost sticking to him.</p><p>''I think he's going to regret letting you go with me. I'm never going to let you go again."</p><p>Eliott says that with a huge smile and Lucas can't help but smile back.</p><p>''Maybe you'll be the one to regret it then.''</p><p>Eliott looks surprised and looks at Lucas from head to toe before shaking his head.</p><p>''No way, Lucas, I'm sure of it.''</p><p>Lucas smiles as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>''I guess you say that to all the guys you hit on in bars.''</p><p>Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' lower back and uses it to bring him closer so he can whisper in his ear.</p><p>''You're the first Lucas. I've never hit on anyone like that. I'm not saying I haven't hung out on Grindr, but I've never felt what I'm feeling now.''</p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes, didn't believe it, but he met Eliott's serious look.</p><p>''I'm serious.''</p><p>Lucas frowns and puts his hand on Eliott's arm.</p><p>''How drunk are you?''</p><p>Eliott smiles.</p><p>''I haven't been drinking. I just wanted to come here and dance but I saw you and now I want you."</p><p>Lucas steps back slightly, but Eliott holds him back.</p><p>''I'm not just talking about the sex, even if that's true too.''</p><p>Lucas frowns again as he looks at him.</p><p>''You don't know me.''</p><p>Eliott takes a huge smile.</p><p>''Your name is Lucas, you're 19 years old and you're in music school. You play the piano like a god and you're a goddamn mulehead. Imane's words, not mine. If I had known I would fall in love with you at first sight, I would have asked to meet you for a very long time.''</p><p>Lucas stops dancing and stops breathing. He looks at Eliott who gently takes his hand off his back, clearly giving him the opportunity to leave.</p><p>''I already have a boyfriend. Sorry."</p><p>And for the first time since they've been together, Lucas wishes Sam didn't exist, and he immediately feels horrible about it. Eliott smiles and puts again his hand on Lucas' lower back, bending over to talk to him.</p><p>"He doesn't seem to want to hold you back very much."</p><p>Lucas turns slightly to look at Samuel who looks at them smiling and his cheeks turn red immediately.</p><p>"He thinks I'm fishing for you. For a threesome."</p><p>Eliott raises his eyebrows, visibly astonished then frowns.</p><p>"Do you do this often?"</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, his cheeks are completely scarlet. He looks at the tattoo <em>Life</em> on Eliott's chest because clearly he can no longer look him in the eyes.</p><p>''No, he wanted us to try it tonight.''</p><p>Eliott puts his second hand on Lucas' cheek and caresses it with his thumb.</p><p>''How can he want to share you? Do you really want to do this, Lucas?"</p><p>Lucas takes one last look at Sam and shakes his head, shamefully. No, it's clear he doesn't want that. He wants DVD parties huddled under a blanket. He wants lazy mornings spent in bed to discuss and laughs. He wants evenings spent looking at the stars. He wants to walk hand in hand, picnic and fall asleep with his head in his boyfriend's lap at the foot of a tree. He wants love, not sex.</p><p>Eliott looks up when a new song starts and takes a big smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, I see the way you shine.'' </em>
</p><p>Lucas stops dancing, not expecting to hear Eliott sing along with the song. Ok he doesn't really hear it because the music is too loud, but he sees him singing. Eliott's hands are placed on his hips and force him to follow the rhythm. Eliott's eyes are so intense that he looks burning but his smile is so sweet that Lucas already knows he would follow him no matter what.</p><p>
  <em>"I see you, see you, see you every time''.</em>
</p><p>Lucas smiles in spite of himself, because it's just too cute and lets Eliott get close to him. Their thighs are touching and they are way too glued together for this song, but Lucas doesn't care. He knows that Sam and probably Idriss is looking at them but he doesn't care. Nothing else matters anymore.</p><p>Eliott sings and repeats<em> ''Dance for me''</em> with a smile, so Lucas takes an even bigger smile and puts his hands on the belt of Eliott's jeans.</p><p>''Move for me.''</p><p>Lucas doesn't even sing, he just lets his lips do playback but Eliott smiles even more and moves in such a sensual way that it should be forbidden, even here. And the worst part is that Lucas dances with him, answering him in the same way, letting one of his hands go down to squeeze Eliott's ass. He looks him in the eye to make sure that Eliott understands the meaning of the words that he wants to sing him.</p><p>"Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes."</p><p>Eliott lets go of his waist to slide his hands over Lucas' cheeks and bends over to kiss him. Their lips touch and it's so fucking amazing. If he was expecting a horny and almost brutal kiss, it's just the opposite. Eliott kisses him gently, as if he's just tasting the pleasure of his lips and Lucas realizes that he's never been kissed like that. Never with such intensity.</p><p>''Are we going home?''</p><p>Lucas is startled as he turns to Samuel then looks at Eliott and shakes his head.</p><p>''No."</p><p>Samuel frowns as he looks at Lucas, trying to take his hand but Lucas takes it away.</p><p>''Hey, what are you doing, Lu? I thought you wanted to have some fun?"</p><p>Lucas shakes his head.</p><p>''No. I'm sorry, Sam, we're too different. I don't want that. It's over. All it's over."</p><p>If he expected Samuel to catch up with him, make a scene or ask for an explanation, Lucas would be disappointed. But since he didn't expect anything, he's not even surprised that Samuel looks at him with a disappointed look before looking at Eliott.</p><p>''You bet on the wrong horse, he's boring as death. When you can't no longer stand his insomnia, his panic attacks and his fucking fear of abandonment, you'll come to me, you're pretty cute."</p><p>Lucas finds himself outside the club without even knowing how he got there. He keeps running up the street, tears running down the corner of his eyes.</p><p>''Lucas!"</p><p>Lucas stops and turns around, looking at Eliott who runs as fast as he can to him. Eliott grabs his arm and tries to catch his breath while giggling.</p><p>''You run fast for a little guy.''</p><p>Lucas raises his eyes to the sky and Eliott laughs.</p><p>''I'm laughing."</p><p>Lucas looks at Eliott's hand as he touches his cheek and gently takes it in his hands. Eliott's hand is all scratched and bloody.</p><p>''What the hell?''</p><p>Eliott lowers his head while pouting.</p><p>''Yeah, sorry. He had no right to say that. We all have our injuries, and he's got no right to belittle you like that."</p><p>Lucas looks at Eliott's hand again with a frown on his face.</p><p>"Did you hit him because of me?"</p><p>Eliott shakes his head, caressing Lucas' cheek with his other hand.</p><p>''No, I hit him because he's an asshole. And I would have hit him again if Idriss hadn't stopped me. I'm not even sorry, he fully deserved it."</p><p>Lucas smiles softly at Eliott. He's not sorry at all, either. He should have hit him himself instead of running away.</p><p>''Eliott, now we're going home!''</p><p>Lucas looks at Idriss who joins them and keeps Eliott's hand in his.</p><p>''Do you want to come to my place? I don't live very far, I could heal your hand."</p><p>Eliott takes a huge smile and nods while Idriss joins them.</p><p>''Sorry, Lucas, I don't know what''</p><p>''No, don't worry. Eliott's gonna stay with me, actually."</p><p>''Yeah, Lucas is gonna take care of me...of my hand.''</p><p>Idriss looks at them in turn and then takes a big smile.</p><p>''Ok, I see...well, have a good evening then. Eliott, I'll call you tomorrow."</p><p>Idriss leaves laughing, and Lucas guides Eliott to his apartment. Mika is in the kitchen when they arrive but fortunately he does not make any comment when he sees Eliott, he addresses just a light frown to the attention of Lucas. </p><p>''I broke up with Samuel.''</p><p>Mika applauds and jumps up to take Lucas in his arms while shouting.</p><p>''Fuck yes! That guy was a real asshole. Finally! Okay, I'll let you celebrate!" He looks at Eliott from head to toe before taking a big smile. "Nice, Kitten.''</p><p>Mika disappears into his bedroom and winks at Lucas, which just makes him let out a big sigh. He drags Eliott into the bathroom and cleans his hand before disinfecting it.</p><p>''Do you think I'm going to survive?''</p><p>Lucas raises his head laughing.</p><p>''No, I think we'll have to cut off the hand.''</p><p>Eliott chuckles and then pouting as he looks at his hand.</p><p>''Maybe with a magic kiss it would work.''</p><p>Lucas smiles and kisses the top of Eliott's hand. Eliott smiles then touches his jaw.</p><p>''Damn he really hurt me when he hit me too.''</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes but smiles and stands up to kiss the top of Eliott's jaw.</p><p>''I think he slit my lip.''</p><p>''You don't have any hit marks, Eliott. I'm sure he didn't touch you.''</p><p>Eliott sulks, disappointed.</p><p>''He tried, I should have let him hit me if I knew I'd get a kiss in return.''</p><p>Lucas smiles and hoists himself up on tiptoes to kiss Eliott. There's certainly better than a kiss in a bathroom, but Lucas wouldn't budge from there under any circumstances.</p><p>''Sorry.'' Mika interrupts them ''I have to pee, but you can go on.''</p><p>Okay, there is a circumstance that will make him move from here. Lucas bursts out laughing as he looks at Mika and pulls Eliott out of there.</p><p>''Sorry for him. You want to go to my room?"</p><p>Eliott nods his head then shakes it. He seems to hesitate so Lucas waits, gently caressing the top of his hand.</p><p>''Can we watch a movie? The evening was quite hectic and I wouldn't want us to rush and regret it. And then I don't know if you're drunk, or''.</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes as he drags Eliott into his room.</p><p>''I'm not drunk. But we can watch a movie. What do you wanna see?"</p><p>Eliott takes a huge smile and sits on Lucas' bed while Lucas takes out his laptop and puts it on the end of the bed.</p><p>''Your favorite movie. In my film school, we have a slogan: "Tell me what you're watching, I'll tell you who you are." so go ahead, show me."</p><p>Lucas looks at him surprised and nods with a big smile. He launches the film and then huddles up against Eliott who encloses them in a covering cocoon. </p><p>''Oh...you're a fucking romantic, then?''</p><p>Lucas feels his cheeks turning red but nods gently. Eliott kisses his cheek, tightening the blanket a little more on them.</p><p>''Surprising but I Love it."</p><p>Lucas puts his head in the hollow of Eliott's neck and their legs intertwine. Eliott slides his hand into Lucas' hand to intertwine their fingers and Lucas gently caresses Eliott's tattoo with his other hand.</p><p>"What's he waiting for?"</p><p>Eliott bends down a little to be able to look at Lucas.</p><p>''Who?''</p><p>''Your raccoon. He looks like he's waiting for something."</p><p>Eliott shakes his head and smiles.</p><p>''No something. Someone. But I think he's done waiting."</p><p>Lucas doesn't have time to ask for more explanations than Eliott kisses him.</p><p>And that's just perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eliott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't think I'm wrong in saying that you weren't expecting this kind of chapter ... so I hope you like it ...</p><p>Happens a little more than a year after their meeting...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>''I don't really want to do this, Eliott.''</p><p>Eliott tries to smile in spite of everything and not to show Lucas that he would be disappointed if he decided not to do it. But they've been talking about it for a while now and Lucas seemed really ready to try tonight.</p><p>''It's up to you, babe. But I think you'd have a lot of fun. Maybe you just have to try it once and then you'll see if you want to do it again. What do you say?"</p><p>Lucas sighs as Eliott gently strokes his shoulders, letting him watch the video again. He gently massages him, trying to relieve all of Lucas' stress. </p><p>''Okay. I'm in.''</p><p>Eliott takes his hands off Lucas' shoulders and turns him towards him so he can look him in the eye.</p><p>''Really? That's if you want to, Lucas. Nobody's forcing you, okay?"</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes and Eliott knows exactly what he's thinking and he hates it. He hates it when Lucas feels like he has to do something. It makes him think too much about how they met. And even though now it's ancient history, Eliott still has a hard time knowing if Lucas is doing something because he feels obliged or because he wants, and Eliott still has a hard time knowing if he should push him a little or not.</p><p>''I swear I want to do it, my love, I'm just scared. I'm going to need you to hold my hand, but I want to do it. Do you really think I can do it?"</p><p>Eliott nods with a smile.</p><p>''Sure, babe. I'm sure you're gonna love it. I'm sure next week you'll be the one begging me to go there."</p><p>Lucas shrugs his shoulders, not really sure, but Eliott is sure: All it takes is for Lucas to do it once and have fun doing it and then he'll want to do it again. </p><p>"Ok, let's go before I change my mind."</p><p>Eliott grabs his jacket but Lucas goes into the bedroom and tells him to wait.</p><p>''Just two seconds.''</p><p>Eliott smiles when he sees Lucas reappear, now dressed in a blue shirt that fits him perfectly and black jeans. Eliott is pretty sure Lucas did his hair, but he won't comment on it.</p><p>"No comment."</p><p>Eliott chuckles as he opens the door.</p><p>''I didn't say anything, babe. You look beautiful. And you can change your mind at any time, okay?"</p><p>They leave their apartment hand in hand and quietly walk to the bar. Eliott reassures Lucas by gently caressing the top of his hand with his thumb. He pushes the door of the bar and Eliott sees them right away. They all stand there gawking as if they didn't expect to see Lucas here, and Eliott understands them because frankly he didn't think Lucas would accept even though he is really happy that he does.</p><p>''I'm really doing this for you, my love.''</p><p>Eliott stops walking, holding Lucas, and jerks his arm to turn around and stick to him.</p><p>''If that's the case, we're leaving right now, babe. I want you to do it for you."</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes with a smile and pulls on Eliott's arm to move him forward.</p><p>''You know I want to do it for me too. Come on, it was your idea."</p><p>Eliott shakes his head and points to their friends.</p><p>''No, it was their idea. I just said it was a good idea and I'd be happy if you did it. I think you're gonna be amazing."</p><p>They barely joined them when Basile started screaming.</p><p>''Eliott! Lucas! Will you fucking do it? You convinced him, Eliott?"</p><p>''Man, you're good!'' Arthur laughs. ''I never thought you'd convince him.''</p><p>Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders and kisses his temple. </p><p>''He doesn't need me, he just needs to trust himself.''</p><p>Lucas turns to look at Eliott with a big smile.</p><p>''You are the one who gives me confidence, my love. Thanks."</p><p>Eliott barely has time to enjoy Lucas' lips on his own when Alexia joins them screaming.</p><p>''Fuck, you're here! Lucas! Come on, let's go! Oh I'm so happy! Come on, it's yours!"</p><p>Lucas lets go of Eliott's hand and turns around before he can't see him anymore, just to smile at him. Basile puts his arm around Eliott's shoulders and trains him to be able to go to the front of the stage. Lucas appears a few minutes later and walks behind the piano.</p><p>"Tonight we have a newcomer.. Okay, I'll let you introduce yourself."</p><p>The guy hangs the microphone on the piano stand and Lucas looks at him as if the microphone scares him. And frankly, at that very moment, Eliott wouldn't be surprised if Lucas got up and left, but Lucas looks at him and smiles.</p><p>''My name is Lucas, I'm 20 and I'm a musicology student. I've been playing since I was 6 years old but I've never played in public even though my friends have been trying to encourage me to do so for a while. Tonight I want to please them and myself, so I'm here.''</p><p>The guy gently taps Lucas on the back, probably whispering words of encouragement as Lucas takes a big smile.</p><p>''Damn, I never thought that was possible.''</p><p>Eliott looks at Yann, right next to him who seems completely shocked.</p><p>''Damn is he really going to do it? He didn't even want to play for me. I only saw him play once, at Imane's birthday party."</p><p>''Yeah.'' confirms Basile ''No one had ever been able to convince him to play here. Even a duet with Samuel, he always refused."</p><p>Eliott smiles, even though he knew it, and he thinks back to the first time Lucas played for him, the day after they met. And now that he looks at him, ready to perform for his first piano bar, Eliott just feels super proud. And he has a certain pride when he thinks that even though Samuel played piano with Lucas and they shared this passion, he never managed to get him to play heree. He's never been able to give him the confidence to want to play in front of an audience.</p><p>Lucas raises his head and looks at Eliott before closing his eyes to play. They didn't talk about it, but Eliott was sure he would play <em>Rioppy's I Love You</em>. The whole bar becomes totally silent and there is only the sound of the melody played on the piano and it's just perfect.</p><p>When he reopens his eyes after the last note, he has a huge smile on his face and Eliott knows he will come back to play. The whole room applauds and their friends yells and whistles next to Eliott. Lucas gets up, his cheeks red, but the guy who introduced him grabs his arm and grabs the microphone.</p><p>''Hop hop hop, you're not going to leave us like that? You're fucking unbelievable, Lucas! Come on, one more! You better come around a lot now. You'll see, soon you won't be able to do without playing here."</p><p>Lucas nods and settles back at the piano. He looks at Eliott and gives him a huge smile, and now Eliott knows that he was right to push him just a little bit, because it's clear that Lucas is happy.</p><p>Lucas puts his hands on the piano and it doesn't take long before Eliott recognizes the song. Only he, knows that it's on this song that he made Lucas fall in love with him, but that's more than enough. Lucas plays several songs again before coming back to join them. He jumps into the arms of Eliott who lifts him off the ground to kiss him.</p><p>''You were incredible, babe! I'm so proud of you. You were wonderful!"</p><p>Lucas smiles as he hugs Eliott before putting his feet back on the floor.</p><p>"Okay, drinks on me!" Yann yells, "Everybody wants a beer?"</p><p>Yann looks at him and Eliott nods, thanking him for always paying attention to him. All of Lucas' friends know that he is bipolar and that he doesn't smoke weed and hardly drinks and they always pay attention to that. For more than a year now, Eliott has adopted a lifestyle that is much more adapted to his condition and he is following his treatment properly. Lucille was right about one thing: if he really loved her, he would have done it for her. But he has never loved anyone the way he loves Lucas, and he never wanted to be better, like he wants to be for Lucas. </p><p>Of course, it doesn't always work and sometimes the episodes come and fuck up his life but Lucas is always there. When Eliott is too restless to sleep, Lucas plays the piano to calm him down or tries to keep him busy by asking him to draw for him or they do DVD marathons and spend the night watching movies. And when Eliott doesn't have the strength to get up, Lucas sits on the bed next to him and holds him firmly while whispering words of love to him.</p><p>''To Lucas!"</p><p>Eliott shakes his head when he realizes that Yann has returned with the beers. He takes one of them and hits it against the others before bending over to kiss Lucas.</p><p>''You're the best, babe. I love you."</p><p>Lucas puts his arm behind Eliott's neck so he can kiss him.</p><p>''Thank you for encouraging me. I love you so much."</p><p>Lucas drinks his beer before letting his hand walk on Eliott's forearm, gently scraping his skin with his nails.</p><p>"We're going home?"</p><p>Eliott smiles at him as he gets a little closer to him even though they are almost glued together.</p><p>"Tired?"</p><p>Lucas shakes his head and laughs.</p><p>''Not at all, but I can imagine us lying on our bed, yes.''</p><p>Eliott looks at Lucas as he caresses his tattoo. He distractedly traces the outline of the raccoon before doing the hedgehog's one. Lucas knows that Eliott is always very excited when he does this. Eliott looks at his tattoo finally finished and then smiles as he looks at Lucas.</p><p>''Soon. Enjoy your friends and then we'll celebrate together, okay?"</p><p>Lucas makes a pout and bends over gently so he can whisper in Eliott's ear.</p><p>''I'm really looking forward to it.''</p><p>Eliott smiles while looking at Lucas' naughty look. </p><p>"Stop it, Lulu'' calls out to Arthur ''Stop warming up Eliott and enjoy a little of the evening with us.''</p><p>"Yeah'' confirms Basile ''You'll fuck later.''</p><p>Lucas shows them his middle finger and looks at Eliott smiling, and Eliott knows right away what he thinks: they never fuck, they make love. Whether it's tender and slow, in their bed, or hard and fast, in the restroom of a bar, it's always love. </p><p>So...It doesn't take long before Lucas winked at Eliott before getting out of his chair.</p><p>''Okay, I'm going to pee. I'll be right back."</p><p>Eliott smiles and if he leaves their friends a few minutes later, it's just because he loves his horny boyfriend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't wait to hear what you thought... I hesitate to make a 2nd chapter ...🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>